(1) Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel, a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel, a mold frame disposed between the display panel and the backlight unit, a top chassis disposed on an edge of the display panel, a heat sink plate for dissipating heat generated from the backlight unit, and a bottom chassis for receiving the display panel, the backlight unit, and the heat sink plate. Generally, the top chassis, the mold frame, the heat sink plate, and the bottom chassis have side surfaces facing and overlapping each other. The top chassis, the mold frame, the heat sink plate, and the bottom chassis which overlap each other may be coupled to one another by inserting screws through the display apparatus.
To couple the top chassis, the mold frame, the heat sink plate, and the bottom chassis to one another using screws, a sufficient area may be necessary on a side surface (e.g., a bezel) of the display panel for assembling the screws in addition to an active area of the display panel necessary for displaying images. However, it is required to reduce the widths of side surfaces of a liquid crystal display apparatus except for an active area of the liquid display apparatus. Thus, research is required on the coupling of a top chassis, a mold frame, a heat sink plate, and a bottom chassis.